The present invention relates to displays, such as calendar displays, and to a combination of such a display with a quick reference phone or reference book.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of cardboard which has a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged panel and a tongue connecting one panel to the other to hold the panels in position. It has also been common in the past to provide a wide variety of reference books placed for handy use adjacent a telephone, such as may be attached to the phone to provide a ready reference for phone numbers, addresses, and other commonly used information. These prior type displays and phone books are frequently provided free by companies to their customers and potential customers with their advertising material printed on the display mount or on the reference books. The present invention is directed toward a multi-use calendar display which may contain conventional advertising material thereon, which also has a phone or reference book formed therein in which the display mount acts as a cover for the book.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,410 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,715 for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on display and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,582; U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,139; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, which include my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues, or the like.
The present invention, advantageously, provides a folded position for easy shipment of a calendar display and reference book which may be easily set up for use, and which provides the usual display for advertising material, as well as additional space in the reference book for advertising, such as by a plurality of advertisers or for the reproduction of photographs or artwork in addition to space for phone numbers and addresses.